Retour à Spirit
by Maerie17
Summary: One-shot. La quête des plumes est enfin terminée, mais la plupart de nos héros continuent leur chemin. Ils reviennent alors dans un monde qu'ils ont déjà connu, un monde enneigé, qui, peut-être, verra enfin une évolution de leurs sentiments. Ma première fic -


**Bonjour! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mon histoire, j'ai seulement fait de légers updates, rien de nouveau ^^ et sinon pour les autres, je vous invite à découvrir ma petite fic :)!**

**Disclaimer: Tout (sauf l'histoire) appartient aux Clamp, les chanceuses**  
**Résumé: One-shot. La quête des plumes est enfin terminée, mais la plupart de nos héros continuent leur chemin. Ils reviennent alors dans un monde qu'ils ont déjà connu, un monde enneigé, qui, peut-être, verra enfin une évolution de leurs sentiments. Ma première fic ^-^!**

o0o

Le voyage était enfin terminé.

Ensemble, ils avaient traversé des mondes, ils avaient ri, pleuré, combattu, souffert. À bout d'efforts et de sang, ils avaient fini par les trouver toutes. Les plumes de la princesse.

Ils étaient restés tous ensemble pendant ce temps, envers et contre tous. Les compagnons de voyages étaient devenus des compagnons d'infortune qui s'étaient sauvés mutuellement. Au-delà de leur quête, le voyage les avait changés.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous arrivés à la fin, ensemble, ils avaient tous fait des choix. Sakura était restée dans son Royaume. Les autres décidèrent de continuer à parcourir les mondes. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de quête, plus de malédiction... Ils étaient libres.

Au gré des dimensions qu'ils visitaient, quelque chose changeait encore. La relation entre les deux adultes du groupe avait toujours été complexe, même au temps de leur premier voyage. Mais maintenant, cela semblait plus léger. Ils ne disaient rien de plus, mais leurs sourires étaient plus fréquents, plus doux. Comme s'ils s'en donnaient le droit.

Ils avaient fini par revenir dans un monde où ils étaient déjà passés. Ils avaient réussi à traverser à cheval les bois du pays de Jade, avant d'arriver à un endroit qu'ils connaissaient enfin: Spirit était toujours recouverte par la neige. Il régnait encore sur le vieux village cette aura mystérieuse des régions isolées et nordiques, qui porte souvent à la nostalgie, la mélancolie. Nostalgique: c'est l'état dans lequel ils se sentaient tous, même s'ils ne le disaient pas. Fye, en particulier, semblait plus touché que ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur la colline juste avant le village, il avait longuement regardé le paysage hivernal, le ciel gris et la neige qui tombait, un faible sourire au visage.

- Hey, ça va? avait demandé Kurogane, inquiet.

- Oui, ça va. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps...

Fye sourit un peu plus, pour ne pas inquiéter. Kurogane comprenait, au moins un peu, ce que le magicien ressentait. Leur quête avait été longue et ardue, et ils avaient tous perdu tant d'illusions, de rêves, de temps, de sang, durant le chemin...

- Et puis, ça fait bizarre de revenir ici sans Sakura, ajouta-t-il.

Shaolan hocha lentement la tête. Le voyage sans Sakura n'était définitivement pas le même.

- C'est vrai, dit-il alors. Mais les gens du village se souviendront d'elle. Personne ne pourrait oublier la princesse. Jamais.

Fye et Kurogane sourirent à ces paroles. Oui, une partie de Sakura était encore avec eux, où qu'ils aillent.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village, ils furent accueillis amicalement. Les gens se souvenaient d'eux comme étant ceux ayant sauvé leurs enfants. Ces mêmes enfants avaient maintenant grandi de quelques années, et semblaient heureux. Le maire offrit aux quatre voyageurs des chambres gratuites pour le temps qu'ils logeaient en ville. Fye, au nom de tous, avait accepté poliment en le remerciant.

- Je crois que deux chambres avec lits séparés seront suffisantes, nous ne voulons pas prendre la place d'autres clients, sachant qu'eux paieront pour leur séjour dans votre auberge, ajouta Fye avec un sourire aimable.

Personne ne s'objecta à cette demande, et les voyageurs obtinrent leurs chambres, l'une pour Shaolan et Mokona, l'autre pour Fye et Kurogane. La répartition s'était faite naturellement: Shaolan avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, bien avant la fin de la quête des plumes. C'était un non-dit, mais tous savaient.

Le soir venu, les quatre compagnons passèrent la veillée dans le bar de l'auberge, au rez-de-chaussée. Il régnait là une ambiance chaleureuse d'hommes ivres et riant, trinquant près du feu dans la cheminée. Fye, Kurogane, Shaolan et Mokona passèrent également une agréable soirée, où ils se permirent de rire, de raconter, de piailler - pour Mokona - et de boire des alcools forts qui réchauffaient le corps et le coeur.

Lorsque Shaolan se mit à raconter des anecdotes de leur propre voyage et des récits d'aventures fantastiques, Fye se mit à fixer le feu dans la cheminée en l'écoutant, souriant calmement. Il sentait un regard posé sur lui: sans même se tourner, il savait que Kurogane le regardait, discrètement. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, son sourire s'étira doucement.

Peu de temps après, Shaolan se resservait un verre, se préparant à raconter une nouvelle histoire, tandis que Mokona se réjouissait déjà et piaillait à tue-tête. Fye décida de se resservir un verre également, et au lieu de se retourner vers la cheminée, il resta devant la petite table, face à ses compagnons. Une musique traditionnelle jouait à leurs oreilles, des rires fusaient des tables tout autour d'eux; l'ambiance était festive. Shaolan entamait un nouveau récit, et les yeux du blond se mirent à croiser à maintes reprises ceux de Kurogane, assis en face de lui. À chaque fois, ce dernier était déjà en train de le regarder, et Fye, gêné, détournait le regard. À mesure que le temps passait et que l'alcool coulait, la gêne s'envolait, et le jeune homme blond se tournait à nouveau vers Kurogane, soutenant de plus en plus longtemps le regard de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier, impassible, ne cessait de fixer Fye d'un air soutenu et chaleureux, un sourire subtil au visage. Ses traits étaient éclairés par la lumière du feu, et sa peau semblait avoir des teintes dorées. Le coeur battant, Fye réalisa soudainement que Kurogane et lui se regardaient depuis un moment déjà, les yeux dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Il sentit une chaleur au creux de son ventre, et finit enfin par détourner le regard et regarder Shaolan, qui était passablement éméché et parti dans une légende concernant des renards qui parlaient et qui vendaient de l'oden(1).

À la fin de la soirée, le brouhaha s'était calmé, au bar. Au moins la moitié des clients étaient partis se coucher, et l'ambiance tamisée portait maintenant aux discussions intimes, aux confidences. De nombreux verres vides trônaient sur la table que partageaient les quatre compagnons, et Shaolan somnolait sur sa chaise, assis bien droit, tandis que Mokona fredonnait des chansons. Fye était perdu dans la contemplation de l'alcool rouge qui remplissait à moitié son verre, absorbé dans ses pensées.

- T'as l'air plus intéressé à mater ce truc qu'à le boire.

Fye sourit. Kurogane disait n'importe quoi quand il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Je trouve la couleur plutôt jolie.

Fye se tourna alors vers Shaolan.

- Il faudrait le ramener à son lit. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, dit le brun. Tu peux aller dormir.

Kurogane se leva et, lentement, il prit le gamin dans ses bras forts, le soulevant avec aise, et monta l'escalier de bois qui menait à l'étage. Fye resta avec Mokona, qui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué et qui continuait à chanter.

- Tu devrais aller dormir aussi Mokona, il commence à être tard, dit Fye en souriant.

- Mokona n'est pas fatigué! Mokona a envie de faire du karaoké!

Fye eut un petit rire, puis mit la boule de poil sur son épaule.

- Allez, je te raccompagne à ta chambre.

- Non, non, Mokona sait où aller!

Et sur ces mots, il fit un bisou sur la joue de Fye, émit un ''Pyuuuh!'' sonore et se dirigea en bondissant vers l'escalier. Fye en profita pour se lever et monter à son tour.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre, il vit que personne n'était encore dedans. Kurogane était probablement redescendu au bar. Fye se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre, et s'assit sur le rebord. Dehors, la neige tombait doucement à gros flocons. Le clair de lune éclairait le village d'une lueur bienveillante. Il se sentait une connexion avec Spirit et sa nostalgie.

Fye entendit alors la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrir derrière lui. Kurogane entra dans la chambre, silencieusement. Il posa son regard sur Fye, au bord de la fenêtre, éclairé par la lumière de la lune. C'était une vision qui suscitait une certaine fascination.

- Le gamin a été un peu long à coucher, s'expliqua Kurogane. Il a eu envie de bavarder un peu, puis lorsqu'il a eu terminé, il s'est endormi en moins de trois secondes.

- C'est mignon, sourit Fye. Et il parlait de quoi?

- De sa princesse, bien sûr. Elle lui manque.

- Oui, c'est normal... répondit Fye, un peu rêveur.

Il posa à nouveau son regard dehors, puis entendit Kurogane s'approcher vers lui.

- C'est beau non? demanda Fye, émerveillé par le village enneigé sous ses yeux.

- Oui, c'est magnifique.

Fye se tourna vers Kurogane, qui le fixait encore. Il avait un air indéchiffrable au visage.

Fye se dit soudain qu'il devait dire quelque chose, pour meubler ce silence. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il attendait.

- C'est donc ici que nous en sommes... murmura-t-il.

Il rougit aussitôt et détourna les yeux, ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela. Ça devait être les vapeurs de l'alcool. Car en vérité, il n'osait pas franchir la mince limite. Il était habitué de jouer avec l'ambigüité de leur situation, mais il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas si courageux.

Kurogane, lui, avait l'air de ne pas savoir davantage quoi dire. L'homme semblait être gardé sous silence par une certaine gêne. Une volonté et une sincérité véritables transparaissaient toutefois dans son regard carmin.

Chacun d'eux savait, mais aucun d'eux n'osait le dire ouvertement. En tout ce temps, ils ne l'avaient jamais dit ouvertement. Et pourtant, depuis longtemps, ils avaient compris.

Qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre une présence inflexible, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, qu'ils s'appartenaient.

Mais, ce soir, il fallait franchir la limite.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien. J'attendrai autant qu'il faut, murmura Kurogane. Je...je t'attendrai.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Le coeur de Fye se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Des émotions intenses s'emparaient de lui. Il se leva soudain, incapable de rester, et se dirigea vers la porte sans trop réfléchir. La nervosité lui coupait le souffle, il fallait qu'il respire.

- Tu essaies encore de t'enfuir après tout ce temps? demanda Kurogane, qui n'avait pas bougé de son poste.

Fye s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, son cerveau n'était pas apte à réfléchir normalement en ce moment. Il s'en voulait de perdre ainsi le contrôle.

Il entendit alors des pas se rapprocher derrière lui, et s'arrêter à une distance prudente, comme si Kurogane ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Fye n'osait plus bouger. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le blond entendit:

- De quoi as-tu peur?

Le magicien eut un sourire douloureux. Il se trouvait bête. Comment pouvait-il gâcher un tel moment, alors que l'homme qu'il aimait venait pratiquement de lui déclarer ses sentiments?

- J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris, répondit-il. Que ce soit juste mon imagination.

Aussitôt, les pas qu'il avait entendus continuèrent d'avancer, et s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir le torse de Kurogane frôler son dos. Puis, une main douce le força à se retourner. Fye, gêné, hésita, mais ne s'opposa pas bien longtemps. Il fit face à Kurogane, et fixa son torse, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux.

Il sentit alors la même main douce se poser sur sa joue et commencer à la caresser du pouce. Automatiquement, Fye ferma les yeux de bien-être. Du fait de leur proximité, l'odeur de Kurogane lui emplissait les poumons, et il pouvait ressentir la grande chaleur que dégageait son corps. Puis, il sentit le brun faire un mouvement, et aussitôt, deux lèvres se posèrent dans le cou du blond, commençant à lui prodiguer de tendres et profonds baisers. Fye sursauta, puis ne put retenir un soupir de volupté. C'était tellement bon. Il entendit alors une voix murmurer au creux de son oreille, juste avant de mordiller gentiment le lobe:

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies?

Fye eut un violent frisson. Il se sentait comme s'il était en train de rêver. Il avait presque envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne dormait pas. Mais il ne le fit pas : c'était trop bon pour que ça s'arrête. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait...

Les lèvres de Kurogane avaient continué leur chemin, le brûlant de désir, parcourant soigneusement le cou et la joue du blond, toujours avec cette même tendresse, jusqu'à arriver au coin de ses lèvres, où il semblait attendre patiemment la bénédiction de son compagnon. Fye, de son côté, priait pour que ces lèvres ne s'arrêtent jamais.

- Dis-le, parvint-il à murmurer.

Aussitôt, il sentit le visage du brun s'éloigner du sien. Paniqué, il ouvrit les yeux, se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner de lui, Kurogane lui prit la main, et l'emmena vers un des lits, sans dire un mot. D'un geste de son autre main, le brun l'invita à s'assoir. Lorsque cela fut fait, Kurogane s'assit à son tour et, toujours en silence, allongea Fye sur le matelas, puis se pencha au-dessus de lui.

Fye, allongé, observait le visage de Kurogane. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Le brun lui souriait tendrement. Un peu timidement aussi, peut-être. Il y avait de tels sentiments dans son regard que cela bouleversa le magicien. Kurogane, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Fye était vraiment beau au clair de lune. Fascinant, comme il l'avait toujours été. Et le voir là, allongé sous ses yeux, la peau encore plus claire que d'habitude, les joues encore plus rouges, lui donnait envie de le toucher, de le caresser toute la nuit, de lui faire comprendre à quel point ses sentiments étaient forts en sincères. Depuis si longtemps...

- Dis-le, répéta Fye.

Même à ce point, il avait peur. Peur de mal comprendre, peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, tellement la réalité, pour la première fois de son existence, le faisait se sentir aussi bien. Il avait peur d'espérer, d'être déçu, peur que ce rêve si merveilleux se brise et qu'il revienne à sa froide et triste réalité.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Kurogane prit une profonde inspiration, et se pencha vers lui, un peu tremblant. Fye se mit à respirer plus vite. À quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Kurogane s'arrêta, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui murmura:

- Je t'aime.

Le blond émit un petit son qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Mais le sourire sincère qui apparut sur ses lèvres ne mentait pas sur la nature réelle de ses émotions. Des larmes de bonheur montèrent à ses yeux, alors qu'il dit, toujours souriant:

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kuro-kun.

Kurogane lui rendit son sourire, et la seconde d'après, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, avec passion et tendresse. Fye s'aggripa à son cou, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de pleurer, tellement son bonheur en cet instant était grand. Kurogane laissa aller ses mains sur lui, et se mit à caresser ses cheveux, son visage, son torse. Il en avait envie depuis une éternité. Pour lui aussi, c'était comme un rêve. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait en sorte que jamais ce rêve ne s'achève. Tout simplement parce qu'il aimait Fye, plus que tout au monde. Et cette nuit, il était bien décidé à le lui montrer.

o0o

Jamais ils n'oublieraient cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le pays de Jade ensemble, ils en emportèrent un souvenir, et y laissèrent une histoire. Désormais, Spirit serait leur secret, leur trésor, le monde où leurs sentiments ont enfin éclos.

**Fin**

o0o

**1 - Vous les aurez reconnus, les sympathiques renards de xxxHOLiC ^-^**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus :) et je vous dis à la prochaine!**


End file.
